Smart phones and tablets have made the internet, information and entertainment available to users anywhere at any time. Users of these devices expect them to interface with infotainment systems built into motor vehicles. More than one occupant of the passenger compartment may have a mobile device and all of the mobile devices may attempt to communicate with the infotainment system. Compounding this communications issue is the fact that any one occupant within a motor vehicle may have one or more of these devices.
Problems occur when there are multiple devices within a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle that are attempting to communicate wirelessly with the infotainment system. Some devices are faster than others, which creates a type of race to connect to the infotainment system.